


Night, Night, Nightingale

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Quintuple Drabble, Trip - Freeform, friend, platonic!wonhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Jeonghan doesn't know who the hell first says 'Happiness is watching your loved one eat Barbeque ribs' but he pretty much agrees.





	Night, Night, Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> 5 Drabbles!

1 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan stand in the hallway near the door, watch as Wonwoo says goodbye to his game individually. For Seungcheol, it is relatable and he sends an understanding nod. For Jeonghan, completely dumbfounded. 

The way they spend their free time is different. Seungcheol has various activities, exercise, games and games but outside the room. Jeonghan is either on a sleeping marathon program, reading manhwa with his back lay comfortably on the bed or walking along the river in the slowest pace possible. Wonwoo said he plays less game and read more books nowadays. 

All of those enjoyment has been put on pause during their promotions. 

They have been in a tight schedule for ages. Not a time for proper effective rest, let alone going out and have fun. 

When they found out that they have to go on a trip together for a reality show. They don't know whether to jump in joy because they get to explore the outside world or cry because they also wants a lazy energy-saving type of holiday. 

"Since this sounds like a good trip. Let's make the best out of it" Seungcheol, being an amazing leader that he is, finally encourages.

"Beside when is the last time I go anywhere with Wonwoo?" Jeonghan, too, get optimistic. 

2 

Jeonghan takes little note on ballad's title Wonwoo hum along the way. He used to describe how astonishing it is that one could feel free in a caged-like place like a car whenever a record is put on, just look out the window. 

Wonwoo says he feels like a singer.

"But you are already a singer" Seungcheol replys

And Jeonghan adds "No wait, Wonwoo, you are _**the**_ singer" 

"You're both right!"

Both older brothers enjoy not only their shared moment but the joy in their fellow's carefree voice. The long distance soon put passengers to sleep.

When they wake up, Jeonghan keeps asking if they want food.

Woowoo does not want food. He wants to pet a stray cat. 

3 

Wonwoo finally wants food. They go get food.

Jeonghan doesn't know who the hell first says 'Happiness is watching your loved one eat Barbeque ribs' but he pretty much agrees. 

He knows he says I love you too casually and too often that it may have started to lose its meaning but he still feels the need to at least say it in his head. Correction, He feels the need to exaggerate it every time he sees anyone he adores eat.

"What" Wonwoo looks up to ask. He's curious if his hyung has something to say since he's been staring. 

Jeonghan just shakes his head.

Nah, don't believe the saying. Love is personal.

Maybe he can say the same shit over and over again and means it as much.

Who makes the rule? More importantly, fuck the rule. 

4 

Wonwoo is still singing in the car for almost the rest of the trip. Except when he decides he wants to nap or too tired to open his lips. When Wonwoo stops singing abruptly. They discuss birds. Seungcheol mentions bird singings. Wonwoo brings more animal that sings to the conversation. 

"What cats do is not called singing" 

"Hyung, I'm sorry to say your opinion is unforgivably incorrect" 

5 

On Saturday Jeonghan wished him softly a warm goodnight 

On Sunday, wished him also a cheerful good morning 

Today Wonwoo murmurs out first "Night" 

Jeonghan accepts it with an undisguised admiration "Back at you, and a blissful one." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy a little belated Birthday Wonwoo. I know Wonwoo's voice before I dig into wonwoo himself. Keep singing, iI love you man <3  
> I wanted to write all fluffy loving real story of seungcheol, jeonghan and wonwoo but I can't really go far without plot. Beside, this was base loosely on that one specific .gif of jeonghan watching wonwoo eat ribs that's why it's centered around those two! (Can't find it now, please deliver if u have the gem)  
> I feel prompted to post this around wonwoo's birthday for no reason, so I'll post this short rambling for now and might edit later.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
